Monster XIII
by Syibil
Summary: One of Vexen's experiments goes horribly wrong, it becomes airborne and somehow changes everyone in the castle into creatures? (All characters are in this story, some may be paired) Rated M for adult language and violent situations.
1. Chapter 1

/Heyo! New idea! Woo! I don't own KH or any of it's characters! But reviews are welcomed!/

It was a seemingly normal day at the castle, everyone was crawling out of their comfortable beds to get ready for another day full of missions and fighting creatures of darkness, called Heartless. But one Nobody in particular had been up for hours, mixing chemicals in his freezing lab. He was working on something new, a better potion that would heal their wounds faster than a normal potion and Cure magic.

He was close! He could feel it in his bones. The frosty Nobody, Vexen finished pouring a blue chemical into a flask filled with purple liquid. It began to smoke after the two substances combined. Only seconds later the flask exploded, sharp glass flew to the ground as the elder man jumped back. The liquid that was splattered onto the floor continued to produce a white gas which was soon sucked into a near by vent that circulated throughout the castle.

He was utterly confused, the two liquids should of stabilized! Vexen looked at the test tube the blue liquid was in and his eyes widened in shock, "Unbelievable!" the dull blonde exclaimed and placed the test tube back into the rack with an audible groan. He picked up the wrong chemical! The chemical he used… It was unknown basically. He didn't know what effects it would have on Nobodies such as himself and he used it! The Chilly Academic blamed this blunder on himself for not getting enough sleep.

Vexen released a soft sigh, grabbed the trash can meant for hazardous material and began picking up the glass, careful not to touch the splatter. His nose caught a whiff of a strong odor, it didn't occur to him that this new… Substance could be airborne.  
"Shoot!"

The male left the remainder of the glass on the ground and rushed to the ventilation system, he hoped he wasn't too late but he closed the air shaft anyway.

Unexpectedly there was a sharp pain in his body making the Nobody collapse onto the tile floor, he could feel and hear the bones in his legs break and shrink in size. Vexen closed his eyes and covered his mouth to keep from yelling in pain. This was unbelievable, it was impossible! But he lost his heart long ago so.. Nothing was impossible but it was unbelievable. The male fell unconscious due to the agonizing torture of his body changing.

Thirty minutes later his eyes fluttered open, he could see black spots in his vision but that was to be expected. He remembered the pain he felt and rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Green eyes traveled along his arms and over his body, he couldn't believe it… His body was that of a lion's and two 10 foot wings stretched themselves out, adjusting themselves. Vexen turned to the tiles and saw his reflection, his head remained the same.

Vexen racked his brain, this odd transformation astounded him, he was turned into a Sphinx, or better known as a Phix. A mythical creature known for terrorizing people by demanding the answer to a riddle taught by the Muses. He needed to fix this… But then it dawned on him… If the chemical was airborne, and it was it could of effected the other members of the Organization. Only two words expressed his dread, surely the Superior and the other's were going to barge in any moment and demand answers…

"Oh my…"

/First chapter! Complete! Remember nice reviews are welcomed!/


	2. Chapter 2

/This is so much longer this time! I decided that I needed a little help with this fic so I'm collaborating with a dear friend of mine! She's so lovely and a big help! Her username is DeathViolinist! Giver her fics a read too! Also! Please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters!/

A loud snarl echoed off the walls, sending a little tremor through the floors, startling everyone who was awake to witness it, "VEXXEN!"

The Chilly Academic shuddered upon hearing his name, exiting his lab after he somehow opened the door with his large paws. Dread built up in the pit of his stomach as he sat in the middle of the hallway as he waited for… Whoever it was that could be that mad and yell that loud, but he already had an idea of who it was.

"Superior." He said as a ten foot, green skinned goblin stormed through the hallway, his cloak was torn and ripped in different places making it look like he was wearing shorts and an opened shirt revealing his chest. Vexen was to say… A little overwhelmed by the changes the boss took and he knew in his mind this would of been hilarious to certain members but this was no laughing matter for him. He was definitely beyond in trouble.

The Superior was now in front of the Phinx, looking down at him like he was nothing but an insignificant insect. Xemnas's tone revealed just how pissed he really was and it made Vexen's old bones ache in phantom pains. "Vexen.. Right now I don't care what happened… I just want to know when this will be fixed…" The gray-blonde haired Phinx ruffled the feathers of his newfound wings and let out a sigh, "I'm not sure, I can try a few things but I'll need someone with careful… Actual hands. This thing that I did, went airborne and has more than likely affected everyone else." Vexen informed the taller.

"Get someone on it after we hold a meeting, I'm sure everyone must be… Concerned at this point."

The goblin version of the Superior could barely fit in his chair, the other members were just lucky his once used to be pants were still on. It would seem only him and Marluxia struggled in their endeavor to sit correctly, after all the pinkette had his lower half turned deer complete with a good set of antlers, a cervitaur he was. In all it was quite the sight to see.

"... Even in a time of crisis that man can't be on time." Xemnas bellowed, laying his head in the palm of his large hand with a sigh, "Someone… Please go get Demyx." It was obvious he was quite done with this whole situation.

Axel was actually enjoying this little mutation the organization seemed to be experiencing. He was curiously poking the golden and red scales on his arm before he perked up, green eyes slitted like a snake's and a more vibrant green, "I'll go," he volunteered.

Axel tested out his new wings with a fanged grin before he opened a portal and flew through and landed on the other end outside of the seeked blond's room. "Demyx? Did you forget about the meeting?" He called as he knocked on the door. "Oh Axel! Uh… Well no, I just can't move!" The other yelled loud enough for his red headed friend to hear him, he was in his bathroom with the door open. Demyx had been taking a shower when unimaginable pain spreaded throughout his body, he slipped when he fell unconscious and woke up with a knot on his head and an ironic mutation. He was part fish, a siren to be exact. Replacing his legs was a shimmering sky blue tail perched over the tub in an awkward position. Along his arms and small parts of his cheeks were the same colored scales, and his fingers were slightly webbed. Even his ears were fins! "But the doors open if you want to help me!"

"All right!" Axel called back before opening the room door and walked inside. It took a few tries before he entered the room sideways and stood in the center of Demyx's room as he attempted to fold the large wings to fit more comfortably against his back to make going through doorways easier. The redhead growled in frustration before letting out a victorious cry as the wings covered in various shades of gold, orange, and red scales folded against his back.

He soon made his way into Demyx's bathroom and kept his eyes closed as he walked in, "Are you decent at least?" He asked somewhat jokingly. "Oh yeah, like you're gonna see my junk when I'm part fish- You're a friggin dragon." Demyx replied as he sat up more, looking up at Axel with amazement, "Ironic but still cool." His earfins twitched as he leaned over the edge of the tub, reaching out with his hand having a clawed finger graze over one of the wings he could barely reach before he slipped and fell back into the tub with a thump, "Oof!"

Axel shivered slightly, his new form still sensitive to touch before he blinked his eyes open and looked down at the male. "And you said my transformation was ironic." He stated and knelt down next to the tub, "Superior is being pretty moody now but it's really hard to take him seriously."

He soon placed an arm around the other's back for support and under the tail where it was bent, almost like knees and lifted Demyx out of the tub, noticing another fin directly down his spine but he was careful not to crush it, "Ready for the meeting or do you want to grab a shirt or something?" He asked as he carried the siren into the bedroom. Demyx's expression turned to discomfort, he didn't like the way the other's skin felt on his tail or the way his spinal fin was being pressed against but it was for a short while so he would have to deal with it.  
"No, it's okay. I don't want to cover my gills." He replied after slinging one arm over his abdominal region, feeling the open slits near his rib cage and the other arm dangling in the air.

Axel nodded, opened a portal, and walked through as his wings spread out and flapped a few times to keep him suspended as he placed the blond in his chair before quickly returning to his seat and perched himself on the back of the chair to keep from having to refold his wings. The dragon gave Xemnas a bored stare, "anyone else missing that I should go retrieve?" He asked sarcastically.

The ten foot goblin sneered before he straightened his posture, "As you may have noticed.. We've gone through dramatic changes so in the meantime missions are postponed until we can move properly." He said as he glanced at Saix who was now a dark blue furred werewolf, his feet were no longer that of a human and his face was formed like a dogs. It was hard to stand up let alone walk on his hind legs. "We will make renovations if needed to better suit us and during such, Marluxia, help Vexen figure this out."

The cervitaur stopped playing with his fluffy ears to look at the Phinx with a charming smile, "Of course! I'd love to be of assistance!" Xemnas nodded and began to drone on, he wanted everyone to make a list of anything they needed to support them and have the list brought to him so he could work it into the budget but he was soon cut off by none other than the only siren in the room, his tail was no longer as shimmering as it once was and as he spoke anyone could sense that he was in pain, "hate to be a kill joy.. But.. I'm drying up and I need water.."

"I got it," Axel called before he glided over and picked up the blond before slipping through a portal and took his friend back to the tub in the siren's bathroom and set him down as he turned on the water and shifted Demyx to where he could adjust the temperature if needed. The dragon also left one of the assassin dusks in his place so it could fill him in on what the two missed of the meeting. "Better?" He asked Demyx as he sat himself on the counter and watched him curiously.

The smaller plugged the drain so the cold water would sit with him as he nodded in approval, he definitely felt much better. Demyx shifted around so he could prop his arms on the edge before he laid his head on his arms, "Ah man, it's gonna be boring if I have to sit in this tub forever.. Plus there's not much oxygen in the water." He said before looking up at Axel, "What's Mr. Dragon gonna request from Xemnas? Bigger doors?" He snickered with a bright grin, showing off his own set of pearly white fangs.

The redhead huffed, "Don't be mean, I figured out how to fold the wings against my back comfortably." He thought for a moment, "I'll probably ask for a fireplace or something, A lot of the rooms feel colder now." The dragon shrugged before he started messing with the patches of scales again. Demyx lifted off the rim of the tub and settled back, using a rag to pour water on the end of his tail that wasn't in the water. "Sounds reasonable.. Do you think asking for a tank and maybe fish friends would be too much?" He asked, eyeing his rubber duck toy bobbing about in the corner.

Axel shrugged, "I don't think so, he said he would get anything to accommodate everyone until Vexen found a cure," he stated and looked down at the blonde. He soon hopped off the counter and knelt by the tub, gently running the tips of his fingers against the scales of the other's tail, "don't you think scales are interesting?" He asked curiously as the siren's tail jerked slightly but Demyx forced himself to relax in order to get used to people touching it. "Suddenly you're fascinated by scales? Did you hit your head?" He asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Don't judge me, fish, I still have yet to find out if I can breath fire yet," he huffed and poked Demyx's forehead making the blond frowned and rubbed it, "true… I'll keep that in mind and avoid becoming grilled." He said before leaning against the marble wall. The assassin Axel had left behind appeared from seeming out of nowhere, nothing real important to report obviously so he left just as quick as he came, "Hey, lookie there, looks like you're free from fish duty." Demyx laughed.

The redhead shrugged and stood up to stretch, popping his back as he briefly spread his wings, "I suppose but you kinda can't go anywhere so technically I didn't have to be here in the first place." Demyx sighed and flexed his webbed fingers, analysing his claws like they were the most interesting thing in the world, "Don't remind me. Go see if you can spit fire, maybe use Larxene as a test dummy." He suggested and earned a mischievous grin from the dragon, "that sounds like a great plan to me," he practically purred before he headed out of the room.

The Nocturne listened for the door to shut, signaling Axel was gone before he closed his eyes to get a nap in, a gentle sigh leaving his parted lips.


End file.
